


Show him the Ropes

by rehliamonster



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Dominant Reader, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Gift Fic, Japanese Rope Bondage, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Rope Bondage, Sacrum Lacing, Sensitive bones, Shameless Smut, Shibari, Sinnamon Roll Papyrus, Size Difference, ectocock, reader is female, you wreck the tol skeleton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 23:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11747037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rehliamonster/pseuds/rehliamonster
Summary: Papyrus' energy and stamina is legendary, according to him anyway, and so for his first time, he insists on taking safety precautions so he won't break you.





	Show him the Ropes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maximum_overboner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maximum_overboner/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Maxi! I hope you like it, may you have a great year :D

Papyrus is sitting on the edge of his bedframe, naked, his left leg vibrating with nervous, pent up energy as he stares up at you with expectant excitement written over his face. You take a deep breath to steady yourself. 

“So you're still sure about this?” you verify. “This is how you want it to go down?”

“YES! MY DECISION IS MADE. MY MIND IS CLEAR. CLEAR AS A RIVER. ONE OF THOSE BEAUTIFUL COUNTRYSIDE RIVERS UNTOUCHED BY GARBAGE I MEAN, NOT THE POLLUTED KIND WITH OLD BOOTS AND TYRES AND THE OCCASIONAL DEAD BODY IN IT. YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN,” he says with a careless wave of his hand. 

“Yeah, of course,” you chuckle, trying not to be put off by that quick dip into morbidity which is rather par for the course with Papyrus. “Just making sure. You can always back out - “

“I KNOW! THAT'S WHAT THE SAFE WORD IS FOR! ‘BOSOMS FANTASIA,’ LIKE THE SECONDARY PROTAGONIST IN MY FAMOUS AND OUTRAGEOUSLY POPULAR NOVEL - “

“Yup, exactly, good old Bosoms, great choice really,” you interrupt him before he can go into detail and about the genius of his prose. Again. To be fair, you do actually like his book, although you found a lot more humour in it than he probably intended for his readers. It's just not exactly conducive to a sensual evening like the one you have planned right now, so you prefer not to go into detail about his story. 

In front of you, Papyrus preens at the small bit of praise, like he always does. It's really easy to rile him up with compliments, especially because he takes almost everything as a compliment. 

“Okay, so…” You hesitate and let your eyes roam over the assortment of ropes and ribbons you have stashed next to him on the bed. “Let's start?”

Papyrus, enthusiastic as he is, immediately swoons like a Victorian virgin with a hand on his sternum and one leg propped up, falling sideways onto the mattress. His elegant descent is only marred by the soft ‘thunk’ when he hits his skull on the wood of the bedframe accidentally. Brave man that he is, he bites back his groan of pain and only sheds a minor amount of tears. You do him the favour of pretending these five minutes of quiet weeping didn't happen, acting instead as if nothing is wrong. You take a rope into your hand, feeling its weight. You brought different lengths and materials just in case. 

“I'll start on your arms?” you offer tentatively, moving forwards only when Papyrus encourages you with a rapid nod. 

You lean over him and carefully position his arms over his head, lining up the radius and ulna of his left arm with the radius and ulna of the right, until his hands can touch the funny bone of the opposite arm. Then, bringing the rope you chose up, you begin winding the length through the gaps between the bones, binding his arms together. You take your time, allowing the material to drag against the sensitive inside of his arms, allowing him to feel each movement when you pull the rope taut to tie the first knot. It seems to be effective, because you can already hear him huff underneath you. 

“That okay so far?” you confirm. 

“Y-YES, PLEASE GO ON.”

How polite. 

You can't help but chuckle a little. 

This wasn't really what you expected when Papyrus told you that he was ready to take your relationship to the next level. The two of you had already fooled around repeatedly, but you never got to the point of actually having sex, for several reasons. 

One of them being that Papyrus is still a virgin, and he kept insisting that he wanted to make his first time as special as possible. That's understandable of course. The second reason, according to him, is that he doesn't want to break you with his ‘grossly oversized penis and intimidating stamina,’ the latter of which which you can't help but feel slightly skeptical about. Sure, Papyrus is incredibly tall, towering above without even trying, and the bulge you felt grinding against you whenever your makeout sessions got a little heavy was certainly sizeable. And sure, he does tend to have more energy than anyone else you've ever seen. But he has no experience with this, so how long can he really last? How bad could it be?

Still, this is what ended up being his solution. 

His first time with you, he wants you to bind him down, restrain him and have your way with him, giving him pleasure while you're calling the shots, with a safeword in place so either of you can tap out whenever you want. 

And because this is the Great Papyrus, any old bondage wouldn't do, which is why you were made to watch an assortment of tutorial videos on shibari in advance, a Japanese rope bondage technique that is focused on both safe restraint, aesthetics and pleasure. To be fair, you do think that with the many open spaces between his bones, shibari will not only work well but look exquisite on him. But it's still a rather unusual request for his first time, so you feel responsible for making sure that he really ends up having a good time. 

Judging from his expression as you loop the rope through the bones of his arms and tying them into tight knots, you seem to be succeeding. 

Once you finish tying his arms together, you take another rope and tie his arms to the bedframe, effectively preventing him from sitting up. You look down at his face to see how he's doing and find him blushing and panting, his arousal already obvious on his face. When you reach down and run a gentle hand over his skull, you're rewarded with a high, desperate whine that brings a rush of heat to your groin. He's trying to buck up against you, but you move out of the way, denying both of you the gratification for now. 

“Easy. You wanted me to tie you up fully, didn't you?”

“YES…” Despite the fact that he's agreeing with you, he sounds as if he'd much rather toss his own plans aside and proceed with the main event. You decide to move on before he can reconsider. The bright red colour of the rope winding through his bones on his arms and the elaborate knots are actually pretty nice to look at, and you don't feel like stopping now that you got this far. 

You decide that you should probably do something about his bucking first if you want to keep doing this. Decision made, you move down to his legs with a rope in hand. You start on his left leg, tying the femur to the fibula and creating a zig-zag pattern between fibula and tibia. Papyrus giggles in response to this, his leg twitching. This seems less like an arousing spot and more like a ticklish one. How cute! 

You repeat the same process on his other leg and then bind his feet together by his ankles. Like this, he can’t move his legs much regardless of what else you’ll decide to do to him. With that finished, you’re free to proceed to the interesting parts. Taking another rope, you begin working on his rib cage. A hoarse moan is dragged out of him when you twist the rope through the gap between his right clavicle and the uppermost right rib, wind it under his sternum, and pull it out again on the other side. You pull it taut with the length even on both sides, and tie the rope into a twisted knot that leaves you with two long ends to work with. 

Beneath you, you can both hear and feel Papyrus’ bones rattle softly. His skull is flushed a pinkish orange and a first hint of sweat has begun to collect on it. He stares up at you with trust and a fervent intensity that spurs you to go on. 

“Excited?” you ask him, tugging at the rope a little. 

“NYEH!”

Whoops, maybe that was a bit much. Although that didn’t sound like he wasn’t enjoying it. Quite the contrary. 

Still. He’s never done this before. Careful. Gentle. 

“Sorry,” you whisper and press a kiss to his skull. He leans into your touch with a sigh, apparently not bothered at all. Encouraged by his positive reaction, you go on. You cross the ends of the rope over his sternum and wind them around each other before splitting them again and pulling them through the gaps between his uppermost ribs. 

“A-AH…” Papyrus squirms and his voice is beginning to sound rough. You keep looking between what your hands are doing and his face, but all you see in his expression is trust and desire. He looks open and vulnerable. 

It occurs to you that you're the first to see him like this.

The Great Papyrus, writhing and moaning underneath you, face flushed and bound and ready to be taken. By you. You could do anything you want to him, anything at all.  
Tension curls deep inside you and you grind down without thinking, drawing a moan from both you and him as his pelvis is pressed against your sensitive flesh just so. In your moment of unthinking movement, you pull on the rope instinctively, to steady yourself. You mentally chastise yourself, that's too much, too rough -

“YES, _YES_ , HARDER!”

Or not. 

The next knot you tie with less care, pulling the deep red rope through his ribs faster and with a stronger focus in the result. The material drags against his bone with enough friction to create a soft, hissing sound and a faint blush of orange on the bone. 

Papyrus hisses too, the sound growing into a desperate whine when you tug at the rope to pull the knot taut. 

“GOOD, SO GOOD…”

He's beginning to babble, just as vocal during his first intimate moment with you as he is in everything he does. You wouldn't have it any other way. It's nice to hear how well you're doing. Which, come to think of it…

“Hmm, yes. So good indeed. I didn't think you'd be handling this so well,” you purr, looking down at him with a satisfied smirk. Papyrus gasps, staring up at you with his eye sockets wide, adoration and the visceral desire for more evident in them. And since this is all about pleasing him, you lean forwards, brush your lips against his teeth, and say, “You're a very good boy, Papyrus.”

A hoarse, drawn out moan is your reward, and when you draw back you can see that Papyrus has trouble keeping his face straight. He probably had some notions about keeping up a casual facade, to prove himself as the cool guy he so desperately wants to be. But even if he did, that's gone now. There's nothing there but raw lust. The pressure you feel against your butt is telling you that his cock is now manifested, needy and throbbing. 

Another twist, another tug, another knot. His rib cage is done now, a complex looping pattern running down his sternum and his ribs, like lattice work around his rattling, sweaty bones. The red colour stands out in stark contrast to the smooth, pearly white of his body, while also matching the peachy pink orange of his magic, tinting his skull in a blush and his bones where the rope is rubbing against them. 

You slide off the bed, step back and admire your work. His arms, legs and rib cage are now interwoven with length of red rope. That leaves only his spine and pelvis unadorned. Time to do something about that. 

You're tempted to just get to the point; his cock is already right there, long and heavy and twitching and leaking precum from the tip, his face a mess of desperation. It would be so tempting to just skewer yourself on him and satisfy the low, pulsing heat between your legs. But despite thinking that he's probably overestimating his own stamina, you do think that he'll probably be able to come more than once. So why hurry? It's so much more fun to draw it put a little, especially when he looks at you like this, so hungry for your touch. 

You pick up another rope and climb back onto the bed again. Time for the final stretch. 

“Are you having fun?” you ask him teasingly, letting one end of the rope dangle over his spine without letting it go. The frayed tip brushes ever so slightly over the bone, ghosting over the gaps between his vertebrae. His spine arches at the sensation, a high pitched keen accompanying the motion. 

“AAAAH HUMAN PLEASE, P-PLEASE…”

You're not sure he even knows what he's begging for at this point. More? Less? All of it at once?

“Soon,” you assure him. “Don't worry. I'll give you what you want. Just be good for me.”

“I, I WILL, I PROMISE, I'LL BE GOOD, I'LL BE SO GOOD FOR YOU, I'LL BE A GOOD SKELETON…” His voice breaks and his body shudders when you allow the rope to brush over his spine for a second time before bringing the end up to his sternum. 

“Good, that's good, you're doing really well.” He moans at your praise and arches his spine, trying to press himself closer to you. You take the opportunity and tie the rope around his floating ribs, dragging another, rougher moan out of him. Crossing the rope, you begin creating a pattern around his spine, cross-laced and with a star shape in the middle on his lowermost lumbar vertebrae. His entire body is rattling now, shaking under the strain of holding himself together, when all he wants is to cum, and you’re moving over all these sensitive spots… he looks amazing like this. 

One last thing to do. 

You reach over and pull a ribbon close, not a rope but something softer, a length of lace in the same deep red of his other binds. You ordered it specifically from a specialty shop, thinking that he would appreciate the delicacy of it, and the matching colours. Right now, he’s too far gone for that though. Oh well. 

You roll the tip of the lace ribbon up and thread it through the upper right hole in his sacrum, and that - that proves to be too much. Papyrus howls, long and warbling as he comes, load after load of cum splattering over your careful handiwork, staining white bones and red rope with a third colour. A quick glance down shows you that he was entirely right when he warned you about his stamina.

He’s barely even finished, but his long, girthy cock is already hardening again.

“I… H-HUMAN, THAT…” 

“Shhh, it’s okay Papyrus.” You lean over and give him a quick, soft kiss, looking him in the eye sockets as you smile. “That was just the first of many more. Right?”

Your smile transforms into a grin when he moans in response, and you turn back to his sacrum, weaving the lace ribbon through his bones until you tie it off into a little bow on the tip of his coccyx. Papyrus is crying from the overstimulation, but that’s okay. Sobbing, and groaning and twitching, with ropes and ribbons woven through his bones, he’s the picture perfect image of a present for you to enjoy. 

How fitting.

You swing a leg over his pelvis and position yourself over his cock, the swollen head pressing against your wet folds, desperate for stimulation after denying yourself for so long. It’s finally time to indulge.

Papyrus hiccups when you lower yourself down on him, engulfing him with your heat, his eye sockets widening comically as he feels his length rub against your soft, fluttering walls. 

“Time for the main event,” you tell him smugly, and begin to ride him in earnest.


End file.
